Gitchee Gitchee Goo
by Nobodyaskedpatrice
Summary: When Sonny asks Chad why he is lurking in the halls of So Random he says he has to tell her something. What in the world did he mean by 'Gitchee Gtchee Goo? Before Falling for the Falls.


**A/N: Soo I got this idea while I watched Phineas and Ferb. So I tought it would be cute to do a one-shot about the song Gitchee Gitchee Goo. And (for those who cares) I know that I should've been uploaded a new chapter for "More than friends" but I have a bad feeling about that story right now. I only got 3 reviews for chapter 3 ;( *Tear***

**But anyway I will continue the story for a while, unless someone is begging me not to. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance, Phineas and Ferb, Gitchee Gitchee Goo or Disney Channel.

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

I was walking in the halls of _So Random! _and tried to come up with an idea for a new sketch. It was really hard because all the good ideas were taken by others. So I was focusing on my thoughts and not on the ground and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I excused."I wasn't paying attention on where I was going, and –"

"Who dares to bump into the great CDC?"

"Chad? What are you doing here?"

"Sonny?"

"Yeah, that's me. Now tell me why you are here."

"I work at this studio you know."

"I mean what are you doing in the _So Random! halls?"_

"I was just… looking for someone to annoy." He looked like he was proud of himself to come up with this excuse so quickly. You could easily tell he was lying. Besides – why would he come over here just to annoy someone? He never came over just to 'annoy' someone. He always had something in his mind.

"Chad, both you and I know that that isn't the reason you are here."

"Yes it is!" he shouted before realizing how childish that sounded. "How do you know me better than I do suddenly?" _Why was he trying to get away from the subject?_

"Chad. Just tell me why you are here." I said as calm and icy as I could. I think it worked; Chad's face softened and he got a weird look on his face. It was like he tried to convince himself to speak.

"Fine, that was not _completely _the reason I came over."

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"We are when you tell me why you are here." I laughed on the inside because of Chad's face. He was pretty irritated because I hadn't said what he expected me to say.

"I came over because…" he started, before taking a deep breath and continued. _Why is it so hard for him to tell me why he came over to So Random?_ "Because I wanted to say you something."

"Chad," I started. He was starting to get on my nerves. "We have been talking for like _five _minutes. Why haven't you said it already?"

"Because!"

"You know you are sounding like a four-year-old, right?"

"I am not!" He blushed when I started to laugh.

"But seriously, what were you going to say?" His face suddenly became pal. Like, completely white.

"Emmhh…" he looked like he had changed his mind about saying something to me.

"Come on, Chad! I have waited long enough! Just say it already!"

"I just wanted to say that I – Gitchee Gitchee Goo. Gotta go!" He said and ran off. I was completely in shock. _Gitchee Gitchee Goo? What does that mean? _

Something in my memory moved when he said it. I know that I have heard it before, but I couldn't remember where. _Damn you, Chad Dylan Cooper! _He probably said that just to annoy me.

I tried to forget about our meeting and just focus on coming up with a sketch idea, but it was impossible. All I could think of was _Githee Gitchee Goo. Where have I heard it before?_ I walked inside the prop house.

I sat down in the couch. Suddenly I got an idea. If I knew what it meant I would remember where I had heard it! And then I could concentrate on my sketch! I hurried over to the bookcase and found a dictionary.

But as much as I looked for it I couldn't find it. The word Gitchee was no-where to be found, and nether was Goo.

Suddenly Tawni stepped into the room. _Maybe she knows what it means!_ I dropped the dictionary and ran over to her.

"Tawni!"

"What?" she sounded annoyed.

"Do you know what 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo' means?" I asked. "I know I have heard about it before and it isn't in the dictionary."

"Sonny. How in the world could I know what that means?"

"I don't know… I thought it was worth a try."

"Where did you get it from anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who said it to you?"

"Oh. It was Chad. He said he had to tell me something, said 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo' and just left."

"Oh, _now _I know why you are so interested in knowing what it means." Tawni said in a really annoying voice.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Tawni said in a sing-song voice. "See yah later." And then she just walked out. She just left me here to wonder what she meant. Although I had a feeling about what she was talking about. It wasn't _just _because I had heard it before I wanted to know what it meant. It was because Chad had said it.

I sighed and turned on the TV. I wanted to get my thoughts of the meaningless words. The TV was turned on Disney Channel, and I was about to change the channel when I saw that _Phineas and Ferb _was on. _Phineas and Ferb_ is like the only program on DC that is worth watching.

It was the episode when they became famous. The episode was already halfway, and they played that song they sing in the episode.

"_My baby's got her own way of talking," Phineas sang. _I loved this song! I could the lyrics by heart so I started singing along.

_Whenever she says something sweet_

_And she know that it's my world she's a-rocking_

_Though my vocabulary's incomplete_

_And though it may sound confusing_

_Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight_

_But I never feel like I'm loosing_

_When I take the time to translate (here's what I'm talking about)_

_Bow, Chicka, Bow-wow_

_That's what my baby says_

_Mow-mow-mow_

_And my heart starts pumping_

_Chicka- chicka, choo wah_

_Never gonna stop_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

The song continued but I muted the TV. Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you. I had known it all along. It was just a song from a cartoon! And I didn't recognize it!

Wait a minute…

* * *

**A/N: haha, you liked the ending, didn't you? Nah, I'm just kidding. I have a terrible feeling about this one-shot. It stunk. So please revies and tell me how much you hated it. AND! Check out "More than Friends" if you know what's good for you! And review that too. And my other stories. Or else I will eat you like a chicken. **


End file.
